Duna Jam
Duna Jam is a private festival held in Sardinia, Italy and active since 2006. Unlike most festivals held at venues or at an outdoor campground area, Duna Jam is held on the coast at different parts of an island in Sardinia. Because of the unorthodox nature of the festival, the crowds are limited to 150 and more of a "gathering of friends" or a "birthday party" than a proper festival. The event spans roughly an entire week with bands performing throughout that time period. Duna Jam is held on various parts of the island and much of the details since 2010 has been kept in secrecy, adding to the mysterious and inclusive nature of the event. Almost all of the live performances are held outside, replicating the "generator party" nature of the Desert scene but with the added twist of exotic locales within the island. While the festival has mostly employed desert rock and psychedelic in the context of the same performers jamming in locations over several days, Duna Jam has since evolved into a private festival featuring a host of performing acts ranging from a wider variety of genres such as blues, doom metal, sludge metal, indie rock, experimental and hip-hop. Line-Ups 2006 The inaugural edition (Billed as "The Pilot Episode") of Duna Jam was held between 3 and 10 June 2006. Brant Bjork was the featured artist, performing many times over the week.Duna Jam * Brant Bjork and The Bros * The Islanders * The Hangee V * The Delicious Deadly Octopus * Les Habitudes de ma Jeunesse * Pete Slovenly * The Jugs 2007 The 2007 Edition of Duna Jam was held between 20 and 27 May 2007. Brant Bjork was again featured as the main attraction while Alfredo Hernández was also featured as a special guest among other acts.Duna Jam * Brant Bjork and The Bros * Alfredo Hernández * Colour Haze * On Trial * Gorilla * Gown * The Rippers * The Freaks * Golf Clvb 2008 2008's Duna Jam was held between 8 and 15 June 2008. * Colour Haze * Baby Woodrose * Causa Sui * Josiah * Mojomatics * Tracker * Rotor * Dyse * Hipshakes * Blacktime * Staggers * King Automatic * Hangee V * John McAsskill 2009 2009's Duna Jam was held through the first week of June (1 June - 6 June) in 2009, featuring the most acts yet to that point and billed as "Ad Metallum" on their webpage. * Colour Haze * Karma To Burn * Dyse * Dozer * Carusella * Gonga * Hypnos 69 * Black Atlantic * Highway Child * Tracker * Dean Allen Foyd & The Gimmicks * Poseidon Heeth * Son of Old * Tom Snively III * Eva Nahon (Beaver) * Natalio Fowler (Oxes) * Chris Spencer (Unsane) * Dudeman * The Black Atlantic 2010 The 2010 Edition of Duna Jam was again held in early June, boasting as much as 22 bands at that point. The full list of performers is unknown. * Motorpsycho * Colour Haze * Rose Kemp * On Trial * Sic Alps * Dyse * The Devil's Horns Kill The Matador * Siena Root * Dean Allen Foyd & The Gimmicks * My Sleeping Karma * Aqua Nebula Oscillator * Cedarwell * Yussuf Jerusalem * OS’SPHAËRATÜ * Seven That Spells * Dragon Tears * Been Obscene * Electric Moon * Dudeman 2011 The 2011 edition of Duna Jam was held between 6 and 12 June 2011, featuring 20 acts.Last.fm * Colour Haze * Black Rainbows * Coogans Bluff * Dávila 666 * Diatribe * High Voltage Humans * Highway Child * Jucifer * Karma To Burn * Katla! * Life on Earth * Lonely Kamel * Madre de Dios * Monsterpussy * Samsara Blues Experiment * Sungrazer * The Entrance Band * The Movements * The Sovran * Yawning Man 2012 The 2012 edition of Duna Jam was held between 4 and 10 June 2012, featuring sixteen known acts.Last.fm * Colour Haze * Black Rainbows * Circle * Dungen * Fatso Jetson * Fugitive * Glowsun * Kadavar * La Otracina * Monkey3 * Pharaoh Overlord * Seven That Spells * Stonebride * The Atomic Bitchwax * The Machine * Ugh! 2013 The 2013 edition of Duna Jam was held between 3 and 12 June 2013, featuring 22 acts.Last.fm * Baby Woodrose * Blaak Heat Shujaa * Celia * Cosmic Clown * David Celia * Fugitive * Gonga * Hedvig Mollestad Trio * Kadavar * Katla * Mamont * Mars Red Sky * Master Musicians of Bukkake * Mud Walk * My Brother The Wind * Radar Men From The Moon * Satelliti * Siena Root * Spindrift * Sungrazer * The Telstar Sound Drone * The Wisdoom 2014 The 2014 edition of Duna Jam was held between 16 and 22 June 2014.Last.fm * Colour Haze * Black Bombaim * Causa Sui * David Celia * Guardian Alien * hot lunch * Mud Walk * Purson * The Cosmic Dead * The Wisdoom * Toner Low * Tons 2015 The 2015 edition of Duna Jam was held between 15 and 24 June 2015.Last.fm * Red Fang * Black Rainbows * Causa Sui * Danava * Kikagaku Moyo * Killer Boogie * Messenger * Miss Chain & The Broken Heels * Siena Root * The Oscillation * Wild Eyes 2016 The 2016 edition of Duna Jam was held between 21 June and 1 July 2016. * Colour Haze * Kadavar with Creature of the Demon * Seven That Spells * Travelin' Jack * Beesus * Dirty Fences * Deadsmoke * Killer Boogie * Farflung * Hypnos with Nightmares * Planet of Zeus * 2017 The 2017 edition of Duna Jam was held between 19 and 29 June 2017 in Sardinia, featuring twelve acts. * Bright Curse * Death Alley * Elepharmers * Giöbia * Kadavar * Les Gry-Grys * Night Viper * Salem's Pot * TAU * The Morlocks * The Sonic Dawn * Travelin' Jack 2018 The 2018 edition of Duna Jam was held between 19 and 27 June in Sardinia, with twenty-six known performing acts. *Ecstatic Vision *Kadavar *La Morte Viene Dallo Spazio *Maidavale *Sacri Monti *Terakaft *Town Portal *Wedge *Wucan *Zone Six 2019 The 2019 edition of Duna Jam happened in June 2019 in Sardinia. However information on a lineup has yet to surface. One YouTube channel owned by a "alin ludu" details several clips confirming a 2019 edition of Duna Jam did indeed happen. However because of the festival's secretive nature the lineup, barring Colour Haze, is unknown.alin ludu YouTube External Links References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Sardinia Category:Italy Category:Colour Haze Category:Kadavar Category:Brant Bjork Category:Duna Jam